Hoy no te diré te amo
by Aspros
Summary: Kakashi duda si confesar sus sentimientos es lo correcto, pero un amigo le dara un gran empujon. Kakashi se dara cuenta que un amigo insistente y una situacion bizarra pueden ser de gran ayuda. Tengo que decirlo? KakaSaku!


_**Hola a todos!**_

**_Aqui regreso con un nuevo one-shot. Una gran amiga me alentó a volver a escribir, asi que este trabajito va dedicado a Ryuusaki-Roth con mucho cariño. Gracias por todo niña!_**

**_Lo de siempre: Naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera ya me habria quedado con Hinata y Kakashi y Sakura tendrian hijos, si, un gran final._**

**_Espero lo disfruten, se acptan criticas y pero no sean crueles vale?_**

_**Hoy no te diré te amo**_

Kakashi reintentó leer la página 117 de su tan amado Icha Icha que, cabe aclarar, ya había leído varias veces. Estando sentado en la rama más alta de un árbol en el área de entrenamiento 7 había decidido ignorar (como siempre) el entrenamiento de sus compañeros de equipo –sonaba raro cada vez que pensaba eso del grupo de extravagantes shinobis que se supone debería estar observando-

-Naa, pueden hacerlo bien solos- pensó por tercera vez al ver a Sai dibujando vaya a saber Kami que cosa, a Yamato y Sasuke repartiendo una serie de golpes a diestra y siniestra, y a Naruto siendo clavado en el suelo por un golpe de la pelirosa. Sonrió ante tal imagen.

Observó como una pequeña vena asesina saltaba en la sien de la siempre tranquila y pasiva kunoichi, y aun así le parecía hermosa. Si, sonaba como un idiota enamorado pero no importaba cuando nadie podía leer sus pensamientos –en un rápido movimiento vio a su alrededor en busca de algún Yamanaka que pudiera estar de chismoso, solo por seguridad-

Suspiró, desde hace tiempo ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica; gracias al tiempo y la terquedad de un amigo –donde cierto amigo controlador de madera termino mordido por varios perros por ser tan insistente- fue capaz de aceptar que estaba enamorado de su antigua alumna, de Sakura Haruno.

-¡Kakashi-sensei vamos a celebrar que Sakura-chan se convirtió en jounnin!- Al parecer Naruto ya se había recuperado del golpe y se había acercado hasta la base del árbol.

-¡Vamos sensei! ¡Hay que celebrar tebbayo!- agregó el joven entusiasmado.

-Tal vez en otro momento Naruto. Tengo asuntos que atender con Yamato- dijo el jounnin peliplateado sin despegar la vista del libro.

Naruto abandono su sonrisa y la decepción cubrió la faz de la pelirosa. En verdad, Sakura tenía ganas de festejar con su sensei, desde hace mucho tiempo no se reunían para otra cosa que no fuera entrenamiento. Sin decir nada bajó su rostro para que no vieran su tristeza.

-Puede que los alcance- dijo Kakashi en un susurro al darse cuenta de la tristeza de la chica. –Adelántense ustedes-

Acto seguido la sonrisa inundó los rostros de la pelirosa y el rubio. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, lo había hecho bien; y apreciar e rostro sonriente de Sakura valía la pena sufrir una noche donde seguramente más de uno terminaría ebrio.

-¡Esta bien sensei! ¡Nos alcanzara en el bar de Tesushi!- gritó feliz el rubio sin importarle si los demás no optaban por su decisión; total, él ya había decidido y si Sakura no lo había golpeado para ese momento, quería decir que ella estaba de acuerdo.

Kakashi bajo del árbol de un salto y aterrizó cerca de Yamato. Despidiendo a los chicos que ya se estaban alejando miró a su amigo y este asintió, conociendo al instante la razón del por qué su sempai quería hablar con él.

-¿Se lo dirás hoy?- preguntó el kouhai ya conociendo la respuesta.

-No, solo dije que esperaras para decirte que eres un chismoso- dijo el peliplata transmitiendo más que odio por su único ojo visible. –Sai y Sasuke ya lo saben, Yamato-

Kakashi destapó el Sharingan listo para hacer sufrir al pobre e indefenso Yamato mientras este retrocedía cada paso que su sempai avanzaba, colocando sus manos frente a el por algún futuro ataque.

-Yo no les dije nada si a eso se refiere sempai- Kakashi frenó un poco sus instintos asesinos, esperando a que Yamato continuara.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Kakashi haciendo girar su amenazante ojo carmesí.

-¡Claro que si sempai! Yo no soy un chismoso- dijo Yamato esperando que su sempai le creyera. –Además, usted es demasiado obvio… No deja de mirarla y anda más distraído de lo normal… ¡y eso es decir mucho!-

Kakashi tomó su tiempo para pensar en lo dicho por su kouhai, ciertamente tenía algo de razón –por esta vez te has salvado Yamato-. Volvió a cubrir su ojo y guardó el kunai que inconscientemente había empuñado.

-¿Y cómo explicas que ni Sakura ni Naruto se hayan dado cuenta?- preguntó ya más tranquilo.

Yamato lo miró como si hubiera dicho una gran estupidez. Kakashi recapacitó y corrigió la pregunta.

-¿Cómo explicas que Sakura no se haya dado cuenta?- volvió a preguntar omitiendo esta vez el caso especial que era su querido alumno.

-Debe estar concentrada en cosas importantes- respondió simplemente. -¿Se lo dirás hoy?-

Kakashi no respondió. Pensando en lo que ganaría si era correspondido, o lo mucho que perdería si era rechazado. Suspiró.

_¿Qué harías tu Óbito?_ pensó recordando a su viejo amigo. -¿Qué harías tú Yamato?-

Yamato se sorprendió por la pregunta; su sempai jamás había pedido consejo en este ámbito, lo había ayudado en misiones, a escapar de Gai, incluso lo había ayudado cuando Tsunade-sama lo buscaba; pero Kakashi le estaba pidiendo ayuda por sus problemas amorosos, ¡el gran Kakashi Hatake! ¡El hijo de colmillo blanco estaba preguntando si confesar o no sus sentimientos! Si Asuma y Jiraiya estuvieran vivos se hubieran vuelto a morir de la risa; bueno, se tendría que conformar con la burla de todo el sector Anbu.

-Yamato- volvió a llamar Kakashi al ver al susodicho con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. -¡Yamato!-

-¡ah! ¡Sí!- dijo el kouhai sorprendido. –Sí, pienso que debería decírselo y arriesgarse sempai-

Kakashi volvió a sopesar lo dicho por su compañero. Colocó su mano en su barbilla y pensó, ¿debía arriesgarse? ¿No era feliz siendo solo su sensei, tal vez su amigo? No, lo eres y lo sabes alegó una parte de su mente. Pero, ¿y si se sentía incomoda con él o peor, lo odiaba?

-No- dijo con una fría voz, _¡Eres un cobarde Kakashi!_ Volvió a decir la voz de su mente. –No se lo diré Yamato… no quiero perder lo poco que tengo con ella-

Yamato suspiró en rendición, el no sería capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Kakashi. Tendría que jugarse su última carta. -El dolor valdrá la pena… espero-

-Es una lástima… pensé que como confesarías tus sentimientos hoy, que Sai y Sasuke lo supieran no tendría mucha relevancia- dijo el shinobi controlador de madera, preparándose para lo que vendría. –Esperemos y a ellos no digan nada cuando estén ebrios-

Listo, lo había dicho y si moría, lo habría hecho por un bien común: Nadie quería sufrir a un Kakashi solo, anciano y gruñón. –Hay Yamato, eres un ángel- escucho en su mente antes de sentir un inmenso instinto asesino.

-Yamato… ¡eres un chismoso!-

-¡No sempai!... ¡Nooo!-

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

-¿No deberías detenerlos feíta?- pregunto el shinobi pintor. –Beber es malo para la salud-

Sakura soltó el décimo segundo o décimo tercer suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta. Cuando llegaron al bar vieron que sería una noche agitada, por alguna razón desconocida el establecimiento estaba lleno a reventar de personas, desde jóvenes civiles a shinobis. Por un momento, Sakura creyó haber visto las dos coletas rubias de su sensei, _-no sería raro verla aquí, Sakura-_ dijo su inner desde el fondo de su cabeza.

Cuando el barman vio a sus mejores clientes no dudó un segundo en conseguirles una mesa para ellos solos. Seguidamente comenzaron a charlar de lo lindo, cada uno bebiendo algo ligero y disfrutando el momento… hasta que el infortunio llego.

**Flash Back**

-Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿no es así?- preguntó un chico sonriente de la mesa conjunta.

-¡Claro que soy yo ttebayo!- dijo sonriente y las mejillas arreboladas.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo el chico saludando torpemente con la mano al Uzumaki. – ¡Eres una leyenda! ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?-

Sakura miró la mesa del joven que había venido a saludar. Había tres hombres y dos mujeres, uno de los chicos ya estaba riéndose como idiota; las dos mujeres estaban tan sonrojadas que Hinata se sentiría muy orgullosa. La pelirosa quiso negarse, pero Naruto fue más rápido.

-Mejor, ¿por qué no se unen a nosotros ttebayo?- preguntó antes de cualquier objeción por parte de los demás.

Y antes de que la festejada pudiera darse cuenta había cuatro personas más en su mesa, el tipo que seguía riéndose como idiota en la otra mesa no se podía mover al parecer.

-¿Por qué están celebrando chicos?- pregunto una de las chicas que se había sentado tan cerca de Sasuke que, de haberlo querido, podría sentarse en sus piernas.

-¡Porque Sakura-chan se convirtió en jounnin!- gritó Naruto alzando los brazos. –¡Es un día para celebrar ttebayo!-

-Y ¿Por qué están celebrando ustedes?- pregunto Sasuke intentando alejar (sin éxito) a las dos chicas que lo tenían rodeado.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo y después voltearon a ver al sujeto que seguía en la mesa, el cual había dejado de reír y ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y parecía inconsciente. Los cuatro sonrieron.

-Porque Seiji cumple años- dijo un joven moreno apuntando al sujeto de la mesa contigua que parecía dormido. –Creo que se olvidó de que el alcohol le afecta muy rápido-

Todos rieron exceptuando a Sakura y Sai, Sasuke incluso soltó un pequeña risa.

-Chicos, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos a celebrar?- aventuró el mismo sujeto que había dicho la broma. –¡Hagamos un juego!-

-¡Claro ttebayo!- Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke y con decisión en la mirada dijo: -Apuesto a que puedo beber más que tu teme-

Sasuke rio con suficiencia y tomo la botella de sake. Se sirvió una pequeña copa y la levantó a la vista de su rubio amigo. –Si quieres vencerme… habla menos y bebe más dobe-

Desde el comienzo, Sakura supo que la situación no terminaría muy bien… y no se equivocó. Suspiró rendida y volteó hacia Sai en busca de ayuda. El paliducho amigo de la pelirosa estaba riendo, divirtiéndose a expensas de los demás, y ¿quién podría culparlo en una situación así? Una tremenda aura asesina a su lado le dijo que Sakura si podría culparlo.

Sai volteo hacia su amiga y su sonrisa enigmática se ensancho todavía más. Sakura extrañada giró la vista hacia atrás y no le agradó mucho lo que encontró.

-Hola señorita, mi nombre es Gokyusho- dijo el chico que se hallaba a su espalda y que se había sentado muy cerca de ella y cuando digo cerca, es muy muy cerca.

-Ho-Hola, mucho gusto… soy Sakura- dijo cordialmente intentando alejarse un poco. Pero el chico no tenía intención de rendirse, cada centímetro que Sakura se alejaba él se acercaba haciendo que el aliento alcohólico llegara a las fosas nasales de la pelirosa.

_-Si tu no lo alejas ahora, ¡lo alejare hasta la semana pasada!-_ grito su inner furiosa.

-Eres alguien muy bonita, ¿lo sabias?- coqueteó Gokyusho con una, aparentemente, sonrisa galante en el rostro.

-Esto… gracias- la pelirosa sonrió incomoda volteando hacia los lados en busca de Sai que misteriosamente había desaparecido.

El sujeto se acercó más aun sin temer que Sakura estaba llegando a su límite. Gokyusho sonrió y se acercó para susurrar en el odio de la pelirosa: -Sabes, podríamos irnos de aquí y haría que en verdad celebraras esta noche-

Sai salió del baño sonriendo. Nunca pensó que embriagarse podría ser tan divertido. Camino a paso lento observando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a Kakashi-sensei que ya debería estar aquí según el plan de Yamato-taichou.

¡Craasshhhhh!

Sai se detuvo sorprendido al ver a un sujeto salir disparado por la ventana. Cuando giro hacia donde debería estar Sakura la vio parada con el puño en alto. Sonrió, ya entendía.

**End Flash Back**

Así habían terminado; Naruto y Sasuke bebiendo solos para ver quién era el ganador, de los otros chicos no quedaba ninguno en la competencia. Exceptuando al sujeto que seguía estampado a la pared, los demás estaban dormidos sobre la mesa.

Sakura miro hacia todos lados esperando ver a su sensei. Si, lo extrañaba. Ya hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, pensó que sería un sentimiento pasajero, pero cada día crecía más y de un momento a otro se encontró queriendo ser mejor para que él se fijara que era más fuerte, que ya no era solo una niña a quien debía cuidar, que podía ser su compañera y amiga. Y parecía que lo había logrado, pero Kakashi la confundía; un día era amable y cariñoso con ella, y al otro día era frio y distante, no sabia que pensar.

Sakura vio la botella y la copa frente a ella. Nunca había bebido, y sabía que era malo, pero Naruto y Sasuke se veían tan felices que se sentía celosa. Sakura tomó la primera copa y le supo a fuego, pero después de un momento le causó una sensación cálida en el estómago. Una copa se convirtió en dos, dos en tres, tres en muchas.

Sai estaba a su lado, preocupado al ver a su amiga tomando tanto alcohol. Por ahora la dejaría y esperaría a Kakashi, ya mañana sufriría una resaca. Esperaba que llegara pronto, porque si se tardaba mucho encontraría a Sakura inconsciente como todos los demás.

-… ¿Sai? preguntó en voz baja y un hipo siguió la pregunta. -¿crees que shoy… guapa?-

El aludido sonrió en respuesta, había leído en varios libros que el alcohol afecta la mente de la persona, que esta comienza a marearse y a delirar. Sakura estaba en esa fase.

-Claro que lo eres feíta- contestó y en seguida Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-…¡los hombres son unos idi… idiotas!- casi gritó la pelirosa, alzándose de un salto y sorprendiendo a todos.

Sai se levantó intentando mantener erguida a su amiga, cosa difícil porque se movia intentando librarse.

-feíta, cálmate…-

-Creo que yo me hare cargo Sai, gracias- dijo Kakashi tomando a Sakura de los hombros y manteniéndola quieta.

Sai asintió y feliz porque el peliplata había llegado se alejó buscando al resto de su equipo.

Kakashi la tomo del brazo y suavemente la condujo entre las mesas y sillas a la salida, no sin antes claro, de decirle al barman que toda la cuenta la pusiera a nombre de querido kouhai, Yamato.

La chica caminaba tambaleándose, con los ojos semicerrados en un gesto de somnolencia muy evidente. De tanto en tanto hipaba, demostrando que en realidad estaba bastante afectada… ¿Cuánto habría bebido? Con una expresión más que compasiva, Kakashi sostuvo a Sakura contra su cuerpo en un abrazo protector, y sonrió a Sai que se alejaba cada vez más.

-…¿Kakashi…sensei?- preguntó en medio del hipo. -¿Dónde esht…amos Kakashi-sensei?-

-Calma Sakura, ya salimos de ese lugar- dijo el peliplata cargando a la chica. -¿te sientes bien?-

Sakura se volvió y miró a Kakashi a los ojos durante unos segundos, viendo casi a través de él como a la nada, con una mirada vidriosa de ojos colorados por el alcohol y el humo del cigarro; pero aun así hermosamente jade. El hombre sonrió apenas, demostrándole que no estaba enfadado con ella de ninguna manera, y sostuvo a la chica por la cintura mientras caminaban y se alejaban del bar.

-…¿Quién ray…os eres tú? ¡¿Dónde está Kakashi…sensei?- gritó la pelirosa, de repente asustada.

-Soy yo Sakura… ¿ya ni me reconoces?-

-Pues tu estas muy guapo, quien… quiera que seas- alegó la chica dejando caer todo su peso al shinobi que venía a su lado. –Además, eres muy có…modo. Te pareces a alguien que conozco, pero él es más guapo-

Kakashi la llevo hasta un pequeño parque donde la sentó y la dejo descansar. Ahí se quedó un tiempo a su lado, no era su idea de cita romántica, pero no estaba tan mal, al menos estaba cerca de ella.

-…Tengo que irme, mañana hay entre…namiento y de seguro el maldito bastardo llegara tarde- dijo Sakura que comenzaba adormitar. –Y no me gusta esperarlo, me dan ganas de golpearlo-

Ahí Kakashi se dio cuenta que la chica estaba perdida, ella creía que estaba hablando con otra persona. Colocó una mano en su espalda a modo de apoyo y la acarició dulcemente.

-…Kakashi…sensei- susurró la chica. Kakashi logró ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en las mejillas de la su pelirosa. –No sea frio con…migo, usted es el único hombre que amo… no me deje sola-

La chica se lanzó a llorar al pecho del peliplata que sorprendido solo atinó a rodear con los brazos a la joven.

-Que dijiste Sakura?- preguntó el hombre más por sorpresa que por no haber escuchado.

-… que lo amo Kakashi… que quiero golpearlo… y besarlo cuando llega tarde y da una excusa estúpida- lloraba la chica entre algunos accesos de hipo. -…lo amo, él siempre estuvo a mi lado y no me dejó… ¡y ahora me odia!-

Kakashi acarició los cabellos con su mano libre arrullándola, mientras la otra levantaba con delicadeza su rostro.

-Estoy seguro que no te odia Sakura, él te quiere- susurró quedo para que la chica lo escuchara.

La pelirosa lloró más fuerte aun, metiendo el rostro en el chaleco de su sensei. Kakashi la abrazo intentando hacer que se calmara.

-…no creo que le guste… el me trata diferente- susurró la chica, ya adormilada. -… el no querría a alguien tan débil como yo…-

Kakashi levanto delicadamente el rostro de Sakura y la miro a los ojos. Levanto su bandana y bajo su máscara.

-Sakura, él te ama… jamás dudes de eso-

Y después de hablar no dijo más, se acercó y rozó su nariz con la de la chica, intentando convencerla. Sakura levanto la vista y Kakashi junto sus labios con los de la pelirosa, dulce y calmo, tranquilo como solo él podía ser. Intentando transmitir en ese pequeño roce los sentimientos que durante mucho tiempo guardó. Sakura colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del shinobi, intentando profundizar más el beso, y Kakashi se lo permitió.

Kakashi entreabrió sus labios para delicadamente morder los de Sakura haciendo que esta dejara escapar un quejido que el peliplata logró aprovechar, dejando que su lengua invadiera la dulce cavidad que representaba la boca de Sakura. Ella, aun bajo los efectos del alcohol, sintió el delicioso escalofrío recorrerla de arriba a bajo. Dejándose llevar por el ensueño Kakashi acariciaba ávidamente la espalda de la chica, mientras que esta paseaba sus manos revolviendo su cabello.

Para cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta el único que participaba en el beso era el, Sakura se había dormido en sus brazos. Suspiro rendido y feliz. Hoy había sido una gran noche, nada como en sus sueños, pero tendría una nueva oportunidad. Acomodó a la chica en su regazo y la abrazo protectoramente, protegiéndola no solo del frío.

Sonrió. Ya no se alejaría, ya no la trataría fríamente. Sería su protector, sería su todo como ella era su todo y más.

_-Hoy no te diré te amo… lo hare mañana-_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Yamato apenas estaba recobrando la consciencia. Abrió despacio un ojo y después el otro. Lo último que recordaba era un grito y a su sempai acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el con kunai en mano.

Le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, pero aparte de eso no tenía algún otro dolor. Sintió frío en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que le habían robado los pantalones.

Suspiró. Ese Kakashi, más le valía haberse declarado hoy, porque jamás volvería a ayudarlo. Realizo los sellos y un nuevo pantalón apareció sobre sus piernas.

-Bien, es hora de que vaya al bar a ver cómo termina todo- dijo sonriente, sin saber que la venganza de Kakashi no terminaba hasta que el barman le diera la cuenta a su kouhai.

_-Yamato, eres un ángel-_ Sonrió.


End file.
